Nam-Ek (Earth 1)
Season 5 Episode 1: Arrival |death= }} Nam-Ek was a Kryptonian loyal to . He arrived on with in the black ship during the , intent on finding Kal-El and forcing him to free from the . Physical Appearance Nam-Ek had identical, unnaturally bright, green eyes, displayed little emotion and was ruthless and brutal in pursuit of his goals. He considered humans savages and had little qualm about hurting or killing any that got in their way. When he first emerged from the ship he wore armor. History Nam-Ek and were 's two closest allies and given major roles in the civil war on . While Zod determined where should be attacked, his disciples were given roles in which they too determined where should be attacked and they often conversed with giving them an upper hand and knowledge of where should be best to attack. When notified that Zod had been captured, they contacted and determined that since Zod had been captured and that Zor-El was planning to destroy , they should flee and find the planet where would send his only son Kal-El so they could use him to free Zod and create a Kryptonian paradise. They then left Krypton in the black ship along with Brainiac and when the was stained with blood, the Black Ship was notified and immediately traveled to . Season Five The Black ship landed in Smallville along with a meteor shower and Nam-Ek and emerged from the ship. They traversed in search of Kal-El, leaving a trail of destruction and brutality in their wake. The two believed themselves the last survivors of and wished Kal-El to join them in making earth into a new Kryptonian paradise. Eventually, they came face to face in the Luthor mansion, where Clark refused to join them in their insane quest. Aethyr decided to banish Clark to the , viewing him as a threat since he did not wish to ally with them. However, Clark managed to knock both of them into the portal they opened, trapping them in the Phantom Zone themselves. Season Six Months later, when Kal-El was exiled to the Zone, the two disciples confronted him, seeking revenge for their imprisonment. They blamed him, when it in reality it was their own fault for opening the portal in the first place; Clark had only caused them to fall into the portal in self-defense, as it would not close otherwise and the Earth would be under threat from them. The two wished to execute him immediately, but 's quick witted deception convinced the two that he could free them from the Zone. At the last moment she betrayed them, slicing open Nam-Ek's throat and seemingly killing him. Aethyr was last seen stabbing Raya the instant before Kal-El triggered the escape portal from the Zone. She was pulled through the escape portal, but was never seen again. Powers and Abilities Under a yellow sun, he gains all Kryptonian powers and abilities and demonstrated immense control over them. * Solar Battery * Telekinesis * Flight - It is unlikely he had yet mastered this ability, as he was never shown to demonstrate it. * Healing Factor * Super Hearing - It is unknown if he had yet mastered this ability, as he was never shown to demonstrate it. * Super Strength * Super Speed * Invulnerability * Heat Vision * Arctic Breath - It is unknown if he had yet mastered this ability, as he was never shown to demonstrate it. Vulnerabilities Like any Kryptonian, Aethyr was vulnerable to various types of kryptonite. Appearances Notes * Nam-Ek's name appears in Kevin J. Anderson's novel, The Last Days of Krypton. However, like the show, his physical descriptions fit that of Ursa, from Superman: The Movie and Superman II. * Nam-Ek and Aethyr's backstory is never told. It is likely the Disciples were a sect of Zod's followers established after the destruction of Kandor. If they were soldiers in 's army, they would have had clones in the Orb, but not all the names of the people in the Orb are disclosed so there is a chance they were inside but not seen. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Zoners Category:Living Zoners Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters